


Dishes 101

by lover_of_all_awesome_things



Series: Fluffy Arrowverse One shots [1]
Category: Arrowverse - Fandom, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Amused Sara, Chores, Comedy, Dishes, Fluff, Gen, Irritated Zari, Overly helpful Ray, Water Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_of_all_awesome_things/pseuds/lover_of_all_awesome_things
Summary: Ray comes across Zari doing the dishes. He has some suggestions on her technique, much to her chagrin.In her annoyance, a water fight ensues.





	Dishes 101

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this piece of pure fluff!
> 
> Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own any of the characters, or this universe.

"Great... Dishes..." Zari said through gritted teeth as she entered the galley.

Sure, she could do maintenance on the engine without a sweat, or tidy up the library, but dishes were the bane of her existence.

Walking to the sink that was piled full of dirty dishes, with dishes on the counter next to it as well, Zari groaned.

"Mr. Rory was having a late night buffet again." Zari said under her breath as she started running the water.

Mr. Rory would have his late night buffets two or three times a week, and this would cause him to have up to four times as much dishes as everyone else. Though, he never seemed to have his buffets when he was stuck with the dishes.

Zari plunged the first dirty plate into the water and started scrubbing. She didn't care about her method or anything, she just needed the dishes to be clean.

Zari cringed as her fingers touched an unknown squishy substance. 

"Ew, gross!" Zari exclaimed, quickly rinsing her fingers before continuing to wash the plate, but avoiding the squishy part without a rag between her fingers and it.

Zari could handle living in abandoned houses, on the run, and sometimes having to eat questionable food to survive, but touching something squishy in soapy water absolutely disgusted her.

"Next time I see you, Mr. Rory.." Zari's threat trailed off, not paying attention to the sound of the door opening.

"Ah! Zari! I see that you're fulfilling your chore wheel job! I'm rather jealous actually, you got the best chore!" Ray walked into with his irritating optimism.

"By all means, you can do the dishes."

"And deprive you of the joy that comes with washing dishes? I'm not that cruel!" Zari wished that he wasn't so sincere in his response. No sane person would enjoy having to deal with Mr. Rory's unknown squishy substances.

"Please, I insist." Zari tried. 

"Oh no, that would break the sanctity of the chore wheel if trading were allowed, which it's not. So maybe next week I'll get lucky enough to be on dish duty." Ray grinned. Zari grimaced.

Zari was getting even more irritated with Ray as he was standing at her shoulder watching her wash.

"Wait! You're doing this wrong! The most effective way to wash a plate is in a circular motion, not irregular straight ones." Ray informed her.

"You've got to be kidding me." Zari whispered as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm really not! I've tested out all the ways of washing dishes, and I've concluded that washing a plate in a circular motion is 15% faster than an other motion." Ray said happily.

"Yeah, well, my way has worked for my entire life, and there is no reason to stop now." Zari said, annoyed. She could be extremely stubborn, and she didn't want to admit that Mr. Sunshine and Rainbows was right in regards to washing dishes.

"But, there is a reason. You could cut down your dish washing time by 15%!"

"Yeah, well, I enjoy doing dishes too much to cut it down by 15%." Zari said sarcastically.

"You know, you're absolutely right! I should have thought of that! All this time I've been limiting the joy that comes with washing dishes, when I could have been spending even more time on it!" Ray said gleefully. "Thanks Zari!"

"Don't mention it." Zari muttered.

Ray started to walk towards the fridge as she grabbed a cup, and started to wash it.

"Wait, you're washing that wrong too!" Ray interrupted.

Zari took an exasperated breath in, trying to control her annoyance, but in a moment of pure emotion, she splashed Ray.

Ray dropped his jaw in surprise, and stared at his teammate with water running down his shirt.

Zari stopped, and stared. She couldn't believe what she'd done! Zari's annoyance was broken with a laugh. She couldn't help it, she just had to laugh at the bubbles, and Ray's utterly bewildered facial expression.

Ray started laughing too, and reaching down, he splashed her with soapy water.

Zari squealed as the warm water hit her skin, soaking her third favourite shirt. 

"Oh Ray Palmer, you are soooo going to pay for that!" Zari threatened with laughter.

Zari plunged her hand back into the sink and sent another wave of water Ray's way.

In retaliation, he splashed her again, the water hitting her pants this time. 

Zari darted back, and this time used her totem to send a spurt of water his way.

"Hey! No fair!" Ray protested absolutely drenched. 

Ray got a mischievous look on his face as he scooped up a handful of bubbles.

As Ray approached her, Zari shot a hand up, but Ray's arm was longer than hers and without pausing, he dumped the bubbles on Zari's head.

"Ray!!!" Zari shrieked.

Ray doubled over laughing as bubbles started sliding down her hair and face.

Ray walked back to the fridge, but Zari wasn't going to let him have the last laugh, no, she was going to end it on her terms.

Zari took a relatively clean glass, and filled it with soapy water.

Ray's back was still turned to her, and Zari was so focused on her target that she didn't hear the door sliding open again as she dumped the water on Ray's head.

Ray gave a small shout before another voice broke through the fun.

"What is going on here?" Sara asked, staring at the two crew members in disbelief.

"Captain, oh, uh," Zari stuttered in surprise.

"Captain, I was just helping Zari wash dishes." Ray said, slightly ashamed, but still upbeat.

"I can see that. I can also see that the dishes aren't the only things getting wet." Sara said in her captain voice.

Zari and Ray both gave small smiles.

"Yes Captain, sorry Captain." Zari glanced at the floor before looking at Sara.

"We were just, uh," Ray stopped unsure of how to continue. 

"I don't care how you guys spend your free time, or what you do for fun. Just make sure that everything is clean when you're done." Sara nodded at them before grabbing an apple and walking out.

As the door closed behind Sara, she paused out in the hallway, smiling.

"Gideon?" Sara asked.

"Yes, Captain Lance?" Gideon answered in her disembodied voice.

"Are there fire sprinkles in the galley?" Sara inquired.

"Yes, there most certainly are." If an AI could smile, you could almost hear her smiling as she answered.

"Turn them on for a minute." Sara chuckled to herself.

"Will do, Captain Lance." Gideon complied.

Sara could hear the moment that they turned on, based on the shrieks coming from inside the galley.

Sara laughed as she walked back to her quarters. Even Captains could have a sense of humour.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be doing a bunch of fluffy Arrowverse one-shots in this series so feel free to comment any prompts! I just won't do smut.
> 
> Please leave comments and kudos if you liked this!


End file.
